All Along
by Vampire-MusicLover09
Summary: a one-shot love story. please read. i don't do summaries well


**Hey, it's just me. I wrote this a while ago and found it while cleaning up my room with my BFF Amy. I love that girl! Anyways, here goes. Enjoy.**

* * *

All this time I've been looking for love when it was right in front of me the whole time. I mean, I've dated almost every type of girl under the spectrum in search of the person I really connect with when I never had to search at all. Jainelle [pronounced juh-nel] has been there for me through it all-heartbreak, bad days, good times, stupid decisions, and lazy moments-and I love her for that. She's my everything! We have been friends since we were two years old and grew up together. We're still best friends for life and she's so many things for me. She's my sister, my homie, my best friend, my dare devil buddy, and even my mom at times. It's funny how she's so childish yet motherly as well. She cooks, cleans, is spontaneous, has an adorable personality, can be very dangerous, and does many things real mothers do-especially for the kids at our local children's center. She gets excited over swings, art, music, nature, anything comic-related, video games, food, and animals. She doesn't know it, but the way she eats ice cream is very suggestive. To her, it's just eating ice cream, so I only take her out for ice cream on very special occasions or we eat it at one of our houses. At 24 years of age, I'm still looking for the perfect girl for me: creative, smart, funny, honest, sweet, laid back but serious when necessary, an animal lover, beautiful, accepting, caring, talented, and responsible. I want someone that isn't afraid to be herself. Now that I look at the list, I realized that all this time…I was and always will be in love with Jainelle Sunflower Rivera. She's been my soul mate forever and tonight I'm gonna tell her how I feel.

I set up a romantic dinner in my back yard with our favorite meal of all time: steak well done, steamed vegetables, and creamy mashed potatoes. I got sparkling apple cider to drink and made a German chocolate cake because it's her favorite dessert. She knocked on the door at exactly 7pm and I smoothed out my blue button down shirt, making sure my vest looked okay as I walked past a mirror. I opened the door and she was a welcome sight. She wore a simple white summer dress with matching sandals, a white shawl, long light brown hair in her natural curly waves, her usual silver locket, ivory bracelets that were a few shades lighter than her skin, and a white rose clip was in her hair.

"Come on in, Janie. You look stunning. Dinner tonight is in the back yard." I grinned

"Thanks, Logie Bear. You look pretty spiffy yourself." She smiled back. _Oh, that beautiful smile that makes my heart beat so much faster._

"I try just for you, Beautiful." No lie. I honestly did try for her because she means so much to me.

"Logan, I like you for being you. You honestly don't have to." She blushed. _Her blush is so cute._

"I know, but I want to." _I want to impress you._

I led her out to the back yard and she gasped at the set up. The table was fully set with candles and everything, lights were strung on the trees and on her side, and there was a single-stemmed rose. I held her hand and led her to her seat, pulling out her chair.

"Why thank you, kind sir!" she joked

"You're quite welcome, milady!" I joked back

I put her shawl on the back of her chair, noticing that her dress was strapless before I replaced the flower clip with the real rose, using one of her bobby pins to hold it in place. I took my seat and we ate, joking around, laughing, and making random conversation.

"Logan, what made you do all this?" she asked as I returned with dessert

"I have something important to tell you." I whispered in her ear

I started the cd and sang "No Idea" to her.

"That was so beautiful, Logie Bear…but why?"

"Because All along I've been lookin' for something else. You're something else. All along I was lookin' for something more. You're so much more. I finally found what I could never see before. You've always been the one that I was looking for. I've waited for you for so long. I've hoped, prayed, and searched for Mrs. Right when she was by my side since I was two. Janie, you're Mrs. Right. It's you and it's always been you. You're the missing puzzle to my piece, the sun and the moon in my sky, my soul mate, the apple of my eye, my girl. I love you, Jainell Sunflower Rivera and I want forever with you." I confessed

"Logan, are you serious?" _Crap, she doesn't believe me._

"I'm dead serious, Janie. You're my one and only true love. My very heart beats for you." _I have to try._

"Good, because I've loved you since day one and I've never stopped. I was so jealous every time you were in a relationship, but quickly recovered ever time you came back to me, giving a lame reason for why they dumped you. Then and only then were you mine."

"Why didn't you tell me how you felt?"

"I was…scared of rejection, humiliation, you hating me forever, awkwardness…I didn't want to ruin the close friendship we had." She finished quietly, a deep blush on her face

"You shouldn't have been afraid to tell me anything. We're super close and all those times people asked if we were dating, I was dying to say yes. You would have saved me from a lot of heartbreak as well as breaking hearts if you told me. I'm just so happy that you told me now because now I know you'll be there for me. Before we eat dessert, I have one thing to ask you…"

"Yes Logan?"

"Jainelle Sunflower Rivera, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked, pulling out the velvet box

"Yes, Logan Hortense Mitchell, I will be your girlfriend."

"Good!" I said, slipping the silver ring on her finger, "This is a promise ring promising that I'm only yours. I will get you a wedding ring when I can so I can marry you." I smiled

"Logan, you don't—"

"Shh, no words…just emotions and actions. I love you and I want to do this." I said, starting to lean in

"Logan, wait! I have a confession to make." _No, please let her still like me._

"What is it?"

"Remember when I told you that Johnny Fuller kissed me at a party in our sophmore year of college." _Why did Johnny of all people have to kiss her? He's a total jerk! At least he's far away in Canada with his family now._

"Yeah, I remember."

"That was a lie. I've…I've never been kissed." She blushed. _She's so cute! I can't believe she's 24 and she's never been kissed. Okay it's a bit believable because I was the only boy her mom let her hang out with. I mean we were inseparable!_

"Janie, it's okay. I'm really honored to be your first. All you have to do is follow my lead when you're comfortable."

She nodded and I leaned down slowly, looking into her amber eyes and our lips connected. We just sat there like that, our lips not moving for a while so she could get comfortable. I moved my lips against hers and three seconds later, she moved hers as well. _God, it's like a freaking war with atomic bombs!_ When our lips met, it wasn't just sparks or fireworks. It was like WWII all over again. Our lips moved in harmony, fitting together perfectly and she smiled into it. In all my life, I never knew of anyone whose lips fit mine like it was just meant to be. I placed a hand on her hip and the other cupped her cheek. I nipped at her bottom lip and she opened her mouth-most likely to ask what I was doing- so I slid my tongue in. she let out a soft whimper and moved her hands to grip my arms. Soon her hands tugged on my hair as she gained the confidence to explore my mouth. _Her mouth tastes so sweet it's addicting. It might be her berry lip balm but there's something that's just purely Jainelle…_ The kiss became more passionate and heated. I pulled away when I was desperate for air. For a moment, we just stared at each other, probably grinning like idiots. It was as if we were the only two people in the world. We didn't care because we finally found what we were looking for…true love.

* * *

**Words underlined = song "All Along" by Remedy Drive **

**Did you like it? If you didn't please don't kill me. I love this song, so you should check it out…or not. Happy Fourth of July! XOXOXO Vampire-MusicLover09**


End file.
